


Bite Me

by hidingskeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAD ASS NICO AND I LOVE IT, F/M, M/M, Not Demigods, Zombie Apocalypse, more tags and ships to be added as time goes on, my children i love them, possible major character death, wills a bamf too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico needed to find his friends and sister, but in a zombie apocalypse, is it capable to find anything?</p><p>Well, he meets Will, so maybe there is an upside to man-eating walking dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys!!! ah, heres another chapter story to add to my collection!! i will update pins and needles by the end of next week, i promise you.
> 
> anyways, enjoy! as always, please tell me if there are any mistakes!

Nico was in school when the alarm sounded. 

They knew it was coming- thats why they set the alarm up in the first place. "Horrible disease!" and "Please stay safe!" had been on the news for months. 

His school was still on session, though. Why, Nico didn't know, but that's where he was when they came. 

He remembered what his science teacher a few weeks ago. "This isn't real! It's God testing us. We will be safe. He will protect us!"

Wheres your God now? Nico thinks, hitting a zombie in the head with a lunch tray, knocking it over. 

The alarm still blasted in the background. He was in the cafeteria when it began, ringing loud and in separate streaks. He was helping the lunch ladies prepare food, like he always did on his off periods. It was only him and some fifty-year-old women. Most lay dead on the floor, but some were huddled in the corner. 

"I need a knife! Can someone go to the kitchen and get one?" He yelled over the moaning and groaning of the walking dead in the big room. Twenty of them, at least. More coming in through the open door. It was dark, they clawed the windows through the outside and blocked any source of light. 

The women just sat there, horrified. Nico lets out a sigh, jumps off the table he was standing on, and runs to the kitchen. He was lucky he was so close to it, he slipped in and locked the door. 

He felt kinda bad for leaving the ladies out there, but, hey, right now it's every man for himself. He runs over to the cooking section and starts looking through cabinets. 

"Come on... come on..." he whispers, opening empty one after empty one. Finally he reaches one with knives in it, but then he hears a loud knocking on the locked door. 

He picks up knives and throws them into a bag thats sitting on the counter. He picks up meat cleavers and tongs, anything he'd really need to fight them off. 

The banging on the door is getting louder. He knows theres a window in the back, so he carefully walks over to it. 

It's not covered. Theres a few zombies walking out in the distance, but he can kill them quickly and get out of here. He wonders where his sister and friends are. He needs to find them. 

He opens the window and jumps out just as the walking dead barge into the kitchen. He closes the window behind him and congratulates himself on his small victory. He sees the school entrance being overrun with zombies. From the looks of the outside, since theres no dead bodies, zombie or human, no one must have left the school yet. 

He knows that theres a door on the roof that leads into the main hallway. He needs to get up there. Behind the school is a ladder to get up there. 

He turns and slowly walks to the back end of the left side, the side he's on. He hears a groan behind him, and he turns to see he's face-to-face with a zombie. 

"Shit!" He yells. He's glad he kept a knife in his hand when he was getting some, because he drove it straight into the eye of the monster. The monster falls back onto it's butt. Nico breathes heavily, leaning against the school wall. 

He hears a groaning coming from the same side. The same zombie, still with the knife in his eye, is now standing, arms stretched, walking to him. More zombies are coming from the sides. He's trapped against the wall. 

He reaches in his bag and pulls out a butter knife. He doesn't think twice about it's size, he just pushes it into the zombies brain. It falls, unmoving. 

The new zombies have reached him. He needs to go left, so he turns to the left and starts stabbing zombie brain. The fall one by one, and Nico picks up speed the more that fall. 

The ones from the right are coming after him. He hopes he can reach the ladder before the catch up. 

The zombies in front of him are gone. He turns the corner and sees the ladder ahead. 

But there are so many more zombies behind the school. The turn to see what the sound was, and start to walk to join their friends. 

Nico runs faster. He sees the ladder in front of him, and his speed is gaining with every step. 

But then he trips. 

He tumbles and some of the knives spill out. He lands on his knee and hands, but quickly turns over to he's on his hand his butt is on the ground, so he's facing the zombies. He tries to stand up, but he guess he twisted his ankle falling down, because he can't stand on it. He crawls backwards before his hands give out under him. He reaches for a knife on the ground. His hand touches the blood dripping from his knee, making him aware of it. 

His fingers wrap around a knife and he sighs in relief. He throws it at a zombie and lets out a tiny cheer when it landed in the middle of the zombies forehead. He crawls a few more paces before reaching the ladder. 

He grunts as he heaves his body off the ground. Now that he has to hold his own weight, the bag feels heavy as he drags it the higher he goes. His knee is stinging and his ankle is begging him to stop, but he keeps going. The zombies are reaching up, but he's too high for them to reach him. 

When he's almost to the top, he forces his bag over his shoulder so that it lands on the roof. He lifts himself over and lands hard onto the concrete. His ankle feels like it's about to unattach itself from his body, but he stands up, although he sways. 

He wants to cherish the alone time, but any moment the walking dead are going to learn how to climb. He walks over to the hatch and tries to pull it open. Of course, it's locked, just Nicos luck. He mumbles under his breath as he walks back to his knife bag. He wraps the bag around himself again and pulls out a paring knife. He walks over to the lock and shoves the knife into the lock, moving it around. 

He struggles as the groaning get louder, meaning the zombies were getting closer. The lock breaks open, and he throws the hatch up and jumps down, closing it behind him. 

He looked around the hallway. It was empty now, everyone probably ran into empty classrooms. 

He ran to the closest classroom and tugged on the door handle. "Come on..." he mumbles, tugging hard. The door pulls open and he sighs in relief. He runs in and closes the door softly. He pushes a desk against the door and puts his bag of knives on a different desk. He leans on the blackboard and closes his eyes. 

His eyes are closed for a good two minutes before he hears a small "hi."

He basically has a heart attack, jumping up. His eyes scan the room, and he sees a boy in the back corner. His blond hair is covered in blood yet his blue eyes shine like nothing was wrong with the world. 

"Hello..." he says, eyes flickering to the knife bag. 

The boy smiles, then his eyes focus on his knees and them his ankle. "Are you okay?"

"Who fucking cares. Do you know where Hazel is?" He says. The boys frown gets bigger and he takes a step toward Nico. Nico takes a sidestep to the door. 

"I care. I want to know if you're okay. What happened?" 

"I was outside." Nico whispers. The boys eyes widen. 

"With... with them?" He says. Nico nods. "How.. how..." The boys eyes trail Nicos body. 

"That doesn't matter." Nico says. He takes another step to the door. "Why are you alone during a time like this?" 

"We all kinda just... ran. This was the closest classroom. I guess no one else saw it." The boy says. "I'm Will, by the way."

"Nico." He answers. 

"What's in the bag?" Will asks. Nico remembers the bag sitting on the desk and mentally scolds himself. 

"Nothing." He says, walking to them and grabbing the bag. 

"Did you get weapons? Where?" Will asks, taking a step to him again. Nico takes another step back. 

"I was working in the kitchen when they got here." Nico says. "They're not..."

"Did you get any medical supplies? Food?" Will questions. 

Nico gets mad still himself. Of course, he forgot some of the most important stuff, and he even had it right where he could get it. "Uh, no, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I don't need any of that. What about you? You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch."

"You were limping while walking to the wall." 

Oh. Nico didn't notice. "I'm- I'm fine. I need to find people I know."

"Hazel? Jason? Percy?" 

"How do you know?" Nico asks, surprised. 

"They were calling your name when they ran down the hallway. I'm pretty sure they're in a room down there. I saw them turn the corner."

"Oh." Nico says. He feels like a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

Will reaches down and begins to pull his shirt off. "What are you doing?!" Nico says, face going red. 

"You need a brace." Was all Will says. His shirt is off and he begins to fold it up and rip it at parts. He walks over to Nico, now frozen, and gets on his knees to wrap the shirt around Nicos ankle. He dabs his bloody knee with a ripped off piece of cloth. 

He stands back up again and gives Nico a smile. "Let's go find your friends." He says. He gives Nico another smile before grabbing a knife and leaving the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ha h a! i didnt stop this, dont worry. also, im planning on fixin mistakes from the last chalter sometime. i know there a lot of them. 
> 
> anyways, happy reading! leave a comment or a kudos and i will be internally grateful

Nico stares at the closing door. Will Solace just took his shirt off and wrapped it around Nico's bleeding leg. Nico feels like that if he looked out the window he'd see pigs fly. 

He limps over to the bag of knives and picks it up gently. He takes a sharp one from the top of the pile and walks slowly out into the hallway. 

Will is waiting for him by the door. He helps Nico stand upright again, the pain now spreading in his leg making him bend over. He winces slightly but doesn't say anything about it when Will gives him a look of concern. 

"Okay... well, your sister and friends ran off that way," he points down the hallway. "But medical supplies are over there." Will continues, pointing to a room in the opposite end of the hall. 

Nico takes a deep breath. "Let's get the medical supplies first."

Will nods. "Good idea. I need to fix your leg and we need support in case someone else is hurt." Will says that calmly, like he was expecting Nico to let him stay with him during the whole end of the world. He bites his lip and doesn't protest, though. 

Will grabs Nico's hand, and he jerks back, pulling it back to his body. "What the hell?" 

"You can barely walk, di Angelo. Let me help you."

Nico feels his face getting hotter as he lets Will grab his hand and help him walk to the infirmary. The door is unlocked, thank god. They slip in and close the door, locking it behind them. 

 

Nico places the bag of knives onto the desk and sits down on the rolling chair. Will moves along, opening cupboards and looking through shelves. There's a backpack with their school name on it in the corner, so he grabs that and starts to fill it. 

"What do you have? How long will it last us?" Nico asks, looking to see what Will is reading on a bottle of what looks like Advil. 

"I don't know. There's stuff from bandages, to Advil, to head wraps. We're pretty set." Will says. He reaches for something on a shelf and smiles as he reads what it is. "Here we go." He takes two pills out, and a water bottle from the infirmaries fridge. "Take these."

Nico raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to poison me, Solace?"

Will snorts. "If I wanted to kill you I would have left you to be walker meat."

It gets quiet. Nico looks away, and Will slowly starts to continue looking through the cabinets. Nico sighs, and takes the pills. 

"Are these painkillers?" He questions, and Will laughs. 

"Of course. Now," he says, getting on his knees. "Give me your foot."

He winces as he picks up his leg and places it in Will's lap. He takes out a long bandage, and wraps it on top of the shirt he had on his foot. He puts three big bandages on his knee, spreading on some cream on the bleeding before doing so. 

"There." He says, smiling at Nico. "We have some crutches, if you need them."

"No thanks. How do you know so much medical stuff?"

Will goes to the back room to get a shirt from the schools pile before answering. "My dad runs the hospital down the block."

"Apollo's Medical Facility? Really?"

"Yeah. He thought me a bunch of stuff just in case we were ever in this situation."

"A zombie apocalypse?"

Will laughs, making Nico smile. He was glad he was with someone who could still laugh, even during a time like this. "No. Just, you know, with someone who's injured and we have no help."

"Ah. Okay."

Will puts all the water bottles from the fridge into his backpack. He zips it up and puts it on his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go find everyone."

Will goes first, unlocking the door and walking slowly into the hallway. Nico follows, closing the door and throwing his own bag over shoulder.

They trudge slowly, stopping every few feet to look around. They make it to the other end of the hall, and Will peaks around. 

"There's a light on in a classroom a little down the way. Could be your friends," Will whispers. 

Nico swallows and nods. He can already feel his sister wrapping his arms around him, hugging him. Will turns the corner and walks slowly, hands moving against the wall. Nico follows, and sees that there's only one light on down the hallway, and it's flickering. He gets a bad feeling in his gut. 

They walks slowly, quietly, until there's only a few feet between them and what could be Nico's friends. Will leans over and knocks slightly on the door. 

There's nothing. Not even a small sound of movement. 

Nico's breath hitches. He moves to the other side of Will and peaks into the small window on the door. 

It's empty. 

He leans away and closes his eyes as he feels tears collecting. Will looks into the window when he moves and sighs as he sees the inside. "I'm sor-"

"Let's keep moving," Nico interrupts. Will nods and they start to walk again, this time Nico in the lead. 

They walk for a few minutes before Nico notices something slumped against the wall to their right. He rushes over to it and inhales deeply at what it is. He picks it up and hugs it, tears really running down his face this time. 

"What is that?" Will asks, falling by Nico's side. 

"Hazel's backpack. There's blood on it." He says, and Will moves a little closer and wraps his arm around Nico's shoulders. Normally Nico would be mad– he barely knows the kid- but as he's trying his hardest to calm his breathing and sort through his thoughts, he can't bring himself to care. 

They sit like that for a few minutes, Nico crying while clutching his sister's bloody backpack while Will tries his best to comfort him. 

Until they hear a loud scream and growling from what sounds like walkers coming from a door a little down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico stand up quickly, Will by his side. He slings Hazel's backpack onto him and takes off down the hallway. He tries to look in the window of every room, before finding one where there seems to be movement inside, one that they never checked. 

He grabbed the door handle and tugged, and the door took a few pulls before opening. Inside he saw about four people inside. He didn't look at them however, he looked at the walker in the middle of the room, stepping closer and closer to the four people. 

"Hey!" Nico yelled, banging his hand against the wall. The walker turned and faced him, and the four people ran to the other side of the walker. 

The walker started to walk towards him, and Will beside him said, "now what?"

Nico answers him by stabbing the knife into the walkers brain. One of the four whimpers, and Nico gets splattered with blood. He pulls his knife out and the thing falls to the ground. 

Nico stares at it for a few minutes before looking up at the four people in the corner of the room. 

The first thing he notices is his little sister, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. 

"Nico!" She yells, running over and tackling him in a hug. He wraps his arms around her protectively, stuffing his face into her shoulder. "I couldn't find you... I didn't know what happened..."

He shushes her and pats her head gently. Usually he doesn't like to hug people this long, but this is different. He thought his sister had died. 

After a few minutes of them just standing like that silently, someone awkwardly coughs. Nico turns up to face Will, whos looking at the people behind Nico. Nico unwraps his arms from hugging his sister and turns to check to see who else is with them. 

Frank, Hazels boyfriend, Piper Mclean, and Leo Valdez. 

Nico sends them a small smile before turning to look back at Will. "Uh, Will, this is," he points to everyone one by one, "Hazel, my sister, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez. Everyone, this is Will Solace."

They all wave. Hazel walks back over to her group of friends. 

"So... how'd you guys, you know, live long enough to find us?" Leo asks, and Piper hits him over the head. 

"Oh.. uh," he looks at Will, whos looking right back at him. 

"He came into the classroom I was in, we went to the infirmary to patch up his leg, and came to find you. We found Hazels backpack somewhere in the hallway... we didn't think anything good." Will answered. Nico felt thankful he was here. 

Hazel gasps. "You found my bag? You have medical supplies? You have..." she looked at Nicos bag, "weapons? Wait, what happened to your leg?" She adds, looking down at his quickly created cast. He flinches. 

"I was helping out in the cafeteria when... you know. I went through the knives and got the best ones. I got outside through a window. One almost got me." Nico says, and Hazels eyes widen with each word. 

"You went outside?" Leo asks, unbelieving. "How'd you kill those... things?"

"Well, I've seen a show called The Walking Dead. Ever heard of it? Had the most viewed audience ever when the first epiosde of season five came out? Ring a bell?" Nico snapped. Leo raised his hand in a surrender when Piper raised her hand as a threaten to hit him again. 

"Uh... how'd the walker get in here?" Will asks. 

"We didn't realize there was a window open when he came in," Frank answers. "One of those monsters slipped in."

"Ah," Will replies. Frank gives a short nod before looking somewhere else. 

"Well... what now?" Piper asks. She looks at Nico like he was leading them. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Nico asks, when everyone follows Pipers gaze and looks at him, even Will. 

"Well... I mean, you killed that thing so easily, you must know what to do, right?" Piper says. Nico takes a step back. 

"Just because I can stuff a knife into a walker brain doesn't mean you should listen to me." 

"You also found us, just a reminder. I thought we were goners." Franks says, Hazel nodding. 

"Only because Piper screamed! Guys... come on..."

"Nico." Will says. Nico turns to face him. "We need a leader."

"Yeah. People are still missing. Percy, Annabeth," Leo adds, then sneaks a look to Piper, "... Jason. We need someone to help us find them. They were running from the school last I saw. We have food now, water, medical supplies. We can make it. Once we find the others... we'll be a group. We can beat this thing."

Nico looks at each of his friends faces. He takes a few minutes to bask in the silence. "Okay." People cheer. "But we do this my way, got it?" Everyone nods. "Good."

He puts the knife bag down. "Everyone get one of these," he says. He gives Piper a nice, long pointy one, one so shiny it looks unused. He gives Frank a small, yet usable one, one that looks like an arrow head. He gives Leo a medium size one, one kinda like the one he's using. He gives Hazel a safer one, and she gets upset about it, but he tells her it's to keep her safe. Will already has one. 

"Okay. You said Percy and everyone already left? Did anyone see where they went?" 

"Percy said something about seeing his mother," Piper says.

"Great," Nico groans, "so Percy went through New York City at a time like this?" 

The four nod. 

"Okay. Well, it'll take him and us at least a day to reach it on foot. Maybe we can catch up to the rest. Was it just Annabeth, Percy, and Jason?" 

"Yeah. No one has seen Reyna or Thalia." 

Nico nods. "Alright. We need to find more weaponry, thats for sure."

"Nico! What about... what about going home? Dad has so many guns... he toight you to shoot, right? You can teach us!" Hazel whispers. 

Nico wonders why he didn't think of that. "Yeah. It's in the complete other direction of New York, though."

"If we don't get those guns we won't make it to New York." Will reminds him. 

"Plus, we should check on dad and Persephone and Bianca."

"Alright. We leave in five. Make sure you packs aren't so heavy. It'll take us at least three hours on foot. Everyone stays behind me. Yell if you hear or see anything, got it? We get to mine and Hazels, get weapons, grab our family, and start heading to New York City and search for our friends. That's the plan, we stick to it." 

Everyone nods, and starts to go through their backpacks. Frank takes out some textbooks. Will hands him some food and two water bottles. Leo dumps everything out, then puts back in some gum and mints and an old water bottle that looks like it's been in there for three months. Nico gives Hazel back her bag and she just puts it on her shoulder. Will keeps the rest of his food in his pack at his side, and Nico has all the knives. 

"Ready?" He asks. Everyone, looking nervous, nods and gives little "yeahs."

"Okay. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, hope u enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys just so u know, here are the ages and grades they were in (american school system): 
> 
> Nico: 16, grade 11  
> Will: 17, grade 12  
> Hazel: 15, grade 10  
> Frank: 15, grade 10  
> Bianca: 18, college freshman  
> Leo: 16, grade 11  
> Percy: 17, grade 12  
> Annabeth: 17, grade 12  
> Jason: 17, grade 12
> 
>  
> 
> also, there will be more cursing. i hc as nico cursing like a sailor, and well, i do too, so there will be more of that, so be warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> also, i have never shot a gun. so terminology may be wrong. im sorry. if anyone knows any better terms to use, leave a comment telling me. i dont know gun types. i guess i could look them up, huh? haha i will, but i need to know what types would be used in the apocalypse? tws doesnt give specifics, haha.

The six of them leave the classroom easily enough. Nico stops and looks both ways before motioning for them to follow him out into the hallway. It's quiet except for their breathing, and Nico wonders where the rest of the students went. They went to a pretty big high school. He then realizes he'd rather not think about it. 

They stop before turning down the other hallway. Nico looks over the corner to find it empty, and that they could walk to the main double doors, no problem. Except outside the doors, walkers were banging trying to get it. He couldn't even see the outside. There was no way they were leaving through there. 

He turns back to face his group. "We have to find another way out," he says, his voice carrying across the hall. 

"How about through the art room?" Leo asks. "There's a door leading outside in there."

Nico thinks for a moment. "Okay. Hopefully that one isn't... uh... surrounded." 

He walks around his friends so that he's leading again, and they walk slowly down the hallway a second time. They pass by the original room they were in, turned down another hallway, then another. Slowly but surely, they come across the art room. 

Nico knocks on the door. There's no sound, growling or human, so he opens it and ushers everyone inside. 

He sees a door across the room. As everyone watches, he walks over and looks through the tiny window. There's maybe two or three walkers walking around aimlessly behind the school, but other than that they're in the clear. 

He turns and nods, so everyone walks behind him, waiting for him to open the door. He does, slowly turning the handle and pushing it open. He looks back at the walkers a little down the way, but the don't notice him. He waves to the group, and the rushes out in front of him, and after they're all out, he closes the door as quietly as he can. 

They run to a group of bushes by the road. The hide in it, breathing heavily from their run. They sit, glad to be out of immediate danger. 

"Okay," Nico says once he's caught his breath. "We follow this road for a few miles. Our house is on Rose, you know where that road is, right?" Everyone nods. "Good. So we follow this road 'till he get there, go to our house, grab weapons, food, medical supplies, the works. Me and Hazel find our family, and then we leave."

Everyone nods again. He stands up and looks around. He starts walking North, everyone walking behind him, and they walk undisturbed for twenty minutes, the school getting smaller and smaller behind them. 

Leo is making small talk, trying to boost everyone's spirits up. Sometimes they laugh, everyone except Nico, at something he says. 

They're about ten minutes from the house when a twig snaps somewhere in the forest besides them. 

Nico jumps, throwing his hand with the knife out, and Frank is beside him in a moment, knife at the ready. Will, Piper, Leo, and Hazel are behind them, looking around wildly. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, but nothing comes. Nico just puts the knife down and continues walking, but is more focused on the surrounding area. 

Rose Avenue comes into view, and he cheers silently to himself. He stops at the road sign, leaning against the pole. He looks at the houses around them, and all seem to be abandoned. He feels a twinge of worry at the pit of his stomach. 

They begin walking again. He sees his house and breaks out into a run, Hazel beside him. He trusts that the others will make it. 

He slams open the door with a yell of "Bianca!" He looks around, taking in the emptiness of the house before he even realizes. He runs up the stairs, opens his sisters door, but nothing. All her clothes were gone, her suitcase she brought her stuff back from college with, gone. 

He hears Hazel call him down, sounding worried. He slowly makes his way down the stairs. Hazel looks at him sadly and hands him a note. 

'Dear Nico and Hazel, if you're still alive to read this,

Hey. It's Bianca. Dad and Persephone left a while ago, so I'm alone. I grabbed my stuff and went to find you. I heard there was a place in New York City, a place people could be safe and get food and water and meet up with family. I'll be there. Please come find me. I love you both. Dad said that they're going to Canada. Said there's none of those... things there. He offered to take me, but I wouldn't leave without you. Stay safe, both of you. 

Love always, Bianca.' 

Nico reads the note before taking a deep breath and stuffing the note into his pants pocket. "Come on," he whispers to his friends. "Frank, you get food and water from the kitchen. Piper and Hazel you guys go into bedrooms and get some clothes. Leo, go into the bathrooms and get any medical supplies you can. There's two upstairs and one down the hall. Will, come with me, we'll go get some weapons." 

He can feel the sympathetic stares as he walks outside through the sliding glass door, Will right behind him. They walk down a steep hill before they come across a building shaped like a tiny barn. 

Nico pushes open the heavy door and flips on the lights. He can hear Will gasp as the full extent of the room is now visible. 

Lining the walls were guns and bullets galore. Some shelves had old bow and arrows. Some had swords, knives, and other sharp things. There were targets in the back, which helped him learn how to shoot. He should pull those out, he doesn't think any of the group knows how to use this stuff. 

"What does you dad.. uh, do for a living?" Will asks, stepping inside. 

"Worked for the government," was all Nico said, looking through the shelves. He unzipped his backpack and started stuffing boxes of bullets into it, Will doing the same. 

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Nico asked quietly. Will shook his head, and Nico cursed. "You need to learn. And fast." 

Nico grabbed a few different types of guns off the shelves and a belt off a hanger. He did the belt around his waist and put the guns in the holister. 

"Go inside and get everyone. Tell them to leave their stuff inside." He said to Will, who nodded and ran off. 

Nico moved the targets out into the field behind his house. Soon Will had returned with everyone following, confused looks on their faces. 

"Do any of you know how to shoot a gun?" He asked, his group lined up in front of him. 

"My dad taught me," Piper says. 

"I can shoot a bow," Frank answers. Nico hands one to him, and a few bows, and Frank get used to the feel of it. Nico also hands Piper a small handgun. 

"Show me."

Frank does. He gets the arrow up and shoots it at the target, getting bullseye. 

"Nice," Nico says. "But you can't shoot a gun?" Frank shakes his head and Nico sighs. "Piper, you now."

Piper takes the safety off, aims, and shoots. She hits the target, but not the bullseye. 

"I'll have you practice a little more." He says to her, then turns to talk to everyone else. "I'm going to teach the rest of you how to shoot."

"What?" Leo asks, face in shock like the rest of the group. "Who taught you?"

"My dad, when I was younger. Here, Leo," Nico says, passing a gun over to the boy. 

"Uh, no thanks," Leo insists. 

"Listen," Nico glares. "Those... walking dead out there, you know, the ones trying to fucking kill you? Yeah, those. The only way those monsters die is with something killing their brain. What if you can't get close enough to stab a knife through their skulls? You have to learn how to use a gun so you can shoot them, to stop them from killing you. I can teach you. Piper can help. Unless you want to die with them eating your skin off, listen to me, Valdez. You too, Solace. Hazel, I know you're worried, but you have to trust me. You too, Zhang. Just a bow and arrow won't save your ass. Stop fighting. You voted me the leader, and now you disagree with me? Trust me." 

It's quiet for a few minutes. Nico feels embarrassed because of his long speech, but doesn't let it show. 

"Alright," Will says, stepping forward. "Show us what to do."

Nico gives him a small smile. He was going to teach those four how to shoot if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> also, if u know what gallavich is, comment, ur my bff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! heres another chapter! there are some thing id like to say anout it before you read:
> 
> will is smooth as fuck. people usually write himas a dork, and my will is a dork too, he just know what he wants, he's gonna try to get it. he wants nicos ass. lol. 
> 
> also, the water isn't contaminated, and the lights are still working. just so you know. they will be, you know, eventually, but not now. 
> 
> please answer the questions i left for you at the end in the comment pls!
> 
> as always, enjoy. xo

Nico watches as Will shoots the gun in his hand and it lands on the target. Piper, who is beside Nico, watching, claps happily at Wills excellent progress. He was happy about it too, even if he didn't show it. All of them were doing good, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Will. They were almost as good as Piper and he. 

"Alright," Nico says, catching everyone's attention, "that's enough. You've learned. Everyone go inside, take turns taking a shower. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

As everyone starts heading in, Nico grabs Hazel's hand and pulls her back. "You know we can't leave today, right?" He asks her.

"Yeah. It's getting too dark to start out on foot." His sister agrees, looking back on the group going back into the house. "It would be safer to just stay here for the night. We can leave in the morning."

Nico nods and shakes her hair, causing her to laugh and roll her eyes. She walks slowly back into the house with everyone else. 

Nico takes the silencer off the gun and puts it back into the shed. He carries the targets to the back and leaves them. He sticks the gun he was holding into his back pocket and shuts the light off, closing the shed door behind him. 

The living room is empty when he gets inside. He can hear laughing upstairs and three showers running. He sits on the dining room table. There were different stuff piled on it, everyone must have placed what they found there before going outside. 

There were clothes nicely folded in two piles, a girl pile and a boy pile. Next to them were cans of food and bottles of water. Next to those were some pill bottles and bandages. 

Nico grabs two boxes of macaroni and reads the instructions. He turns the stove on and turns on the sink to fill into the pot. He was mixing the cheese in when Will came downstairs, hair wet and wearing a tee shirt from school. He was wearing one of Nico's jeans, and Nico had to look away before he drools into the pasta. He didn't think anyone would like that.

"Hi," Will says, leaning against the countertop. 

"Hey," Nico answers, not looking up from what he was cooking. 

"Uh, I hope it's alright I wore your jeans? Your dad didn't leave any that fit me and Hazel's waiting 'till you shower to wash the clothes." Will says, nervously fiddling with the collar of his shirt. 

"It's cool," Nico says. "Besides, would you just walk around here in your underwear?" 

That's probably the wrong thing to say. Will grins and slides into the kitchen, watching as Nico's cheeks heat up. "Would you like me to?" He asks. 

Nico spits and starts coughing. "What? No! No!" He says, eyes wide in shock as he waves his hands around. 

Will laughs slightly at his reaction and pats his head gently. "I was only joking."

Nico gives a fake laugh as Will walks back around to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Leo and Frank come downstairs and sits next to him, and the start joking around. Nicos finished with the macaroni and cheese when the girls come down. 

He places the food in front of them, and they ravage it like crazy animals. They're eating quietly, joking with one another before Nico clears his throat. When attention is on him, he says, "we need to stay here tonight."

"What?" Piper was the first to ask."Why?"

"It's too late at night to start walking. We won't get very far without sleep, anyways. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast and we pack."

"What about finding everyone?" Leo asks. 

"Yeah? Jason. I need to find Jason," Piper says, looking back at Nico sadly. 

"We will. I promise we will. As soon as we get to the city. There's no point in leaving now, though, if we're just going to stop in a few hours anyways to sleep. We might as well do it in a bed." Nico has his arms crossed, indicating that this wasn't up for discussion. 

Dinner was pretty much quiet the rest of time. After everyone had finished, Nico takes the plates into the kitchen. When he came back, everyone was looking at him expectantly. 

"Piper, you can sleep in Hazel's room with her. We need to sleep in partners." Nico says. "And.. uh–"

"Will can stay with Nico in the master bedroom!" Piper says, grinning. Nico feels his face flush and looks over at Will, who's smirking. 

"Yeah," Hazel nods. "And Frank and Leo can stay in Bianca's room!"

"Hey! I don't want to sleep in a girls–" Leo starts to say, but Piper elbows him in the ribs, and he shuts up.

"Sounds good to me," Frank agrees. 

Nico takes a deep breath to steady his breathing. "Alright. We need to be up by dawn, eat breakfast, pack our shit and then out, got it?"

There are nods of agreement around the table. Piper and Hazel go upstairs, Frank and Leo right behind them. Before being out of sight, Hazel turns to look at Nico, winks, and then walks to her room. 

Then it's just the two of them. Nico finishes washing the plates in the sink, and when he comes back into the dining room, Will is watching him, eyes gentle. 

"Whats up?" Nico asks, sitting across from Will. 

"It's just.. you know where my parents work, right? The hospital?" Will whispers, looking at his hands. 

"Yeah, of course," Nico replies. Will had told him when they were in the infirmary at school. 

"Is it alright if we... stop there? You know... so I can see if everyone's okay?" 

Nico blinks in surprise. He didn't really want to stop on their way to the city. He wanted to get there fast. But they way Will was looking at him- desperate, scared- he couldn't just say no and leave him not knowing the state of his family. 

"Yeah." Nico agrees, and Will's eyes light up. 

"Thank you!" He exclaims, jumping off the chair and hugging Nico. He's shocked and can't process what's happening when Will let's go, face as bright as a tomato. "Uh.. let's get to bed."

Nico is still kind of in a daze, but he nods and follows Will up the stairs. He opens the door to his dad's old room, and it's a disaster. Luckily for them, the bed is still in tact. And big enough for them to have enough space between them.

"Uh," Will says, "should we just.. sleep in our jeans?" 

"It's up to you," Nico finally says, face hot, still thinking about the hug Will gave him. 

"Hmm," Will says, and then he tugs off his jeans, Nico's jeans. He takes off his shirt so he's only standing in a pair of yellow boxers that he must have been wearing back at the school, because Nico didn't own any that weren't black. "I'll just sleep like this."

Nico is dazed again as he stares at Will climbing into the big bed. "Fuck," he whispers, and as Will looks up, he realizes he said that out loud. Will smirks as he pulls the covers up over his chest. 

"Is that okay?" Will asks, laughing at the spaced out look in Nico's eyes. 

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah, let me just.. take a shower...." Nico goes over to the closet and pulls out one of the few shirts left. It was his dads, it had to be big on Nico. Nico was very tiny. He goes into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, takes all of his clothes off, and starts the shower. 

It feels good against his exhausted body. He knows he should cherish it, because soon no places will have water. 

He gets out a few minutes later. He puts his boxers back on, then the old shirt. It goes barely past his ass. 

He throws his clothes into the corner and goes back into the bedroom. Will is sleeping soundly on the right side, so Nico slides into the left and faces the other direction. 

When he closes his eyes, he's asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want just frazel or do ypu want frazeleo? would that be too weird? nothings weird in a zombie apocalypse lol but i really want frazeleo, but i want to know if yall are cool with it. 
> 
> also i started planning this fic out, and im planning the 26 th chapter now and its not slowing down. i hope you like long fics. this will be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> also, do you like jasper or pipabeth? i was thinking of pipabeth happening some time... hm...
> 
> also: id like you to pick ur least fav out of these characters:
> 
> thalia, reyna, rachel, grover, tyson
> 
> comment pls!!
> 
> hope u enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i was so excited from all the positive feedback i desided i should hurry with the next chapter! so here it is!
> 
> also i know nico is talking a lot and stuff, but thats because biancas not dead, so he hasnt changed his personality. i think of him with the personality as a mix between ten year old nico and fourteen year old nico.
> 
> also, i know hazels weapon is her spatha. but no one knows that because theu havent learned all that history stuff. idk why is dad has one. just go with it.

The next morning, Nico woke up to the sound of laughing and food sizzling. 

He sits up slowly, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and blinking before looking around the room. It's empty, and the side of the bed opposite him is cold, so Will must have left a while ago He must have been the only one not awake at dawn, like he told everyone else to be. 

He gets out of bed slowly and walks into the bathroom. He looks around for his clothes, but he can't find them, so Hazel must have took them to be washed. 

He leaves the master bathroom and bedroom and walks across the hallway to his room. He grabs some jeans and a band shirt from what's left in his closet, which isn't very much, because Hazel and Piper took all his clothes down stairs. 

He grabs a bandana off his dresser and ties it in his hair to keep it out of his face. He looks around his room, taking in the posters and the CDs and books. He realizes he's going to miss this place, even though he pretended to hate living with his dad and stepmom. He misses Bianca. 

He takes one more good look around the room before sighing and leaving. He goes downstairs to be greeted by Hazel smiling at him and waving him over, a pile of pancakes in hand.

"Good morning, Nico." She says, placing a plate in front of him as he sits down at the dining room table. Everyone else are all sitting around him, eating the pancakes and joking with each other. 

"Good morning," he mumbles back. 

"We found some pancake batter in the pantry. You know how Persephone loved making breakfast on Sundays. So I started making some." Hazel grins at him from where she's sitting at the table. 

"How come you weren't up at dawn?" Leo asks, and Frank elbows him in the side. 

"I'm sorry. I was tired, I guess. No one woke me up," he turns to glare at Will who just shrugs and continues eating. 

Will is wearing his old clothes from the school. Nico feels a little disappointed that he's not wearing anything of his. 

"What's the plan?" Piper asks, cutting her pancakes into small pieces. Everyone turns to look at Nico, who is rubbing butter into his breakfast and humming to himself as he thinks about the days ahead. 

"We leave in an hour," he says, not looking up from his food. He hears agreements around the table and soon everyone is talking and joking with each other again. Nico doesn't look up from his meal once, but he knows Will is slipping him glances. He tries not to blush. 

Once everyone was finished, Hazel picked up everyone's plates and brought them to the kitchen. When she came back out, Nico told everyone to get their backpacks and meet him back in the kitchen. 

"Piper and Hazel, you two take the clothes. Frank and Leo, take the food. Me and Will will take the weapons. You guys will get some too, though." 

Nico drags Will outside while everyone else is packing up. He flips on the lights in the shed and starts pulling guns and knives and arrows off the walls and stuffing them into his backpack, Will doing the same. 

Nico sees a belt hanging on a hook in the corner, one that had places to put weapons so you can grab them easier. He slips it on and puts two guns in the holsters and a knife in the back pocket. 

"Any weapon you prefer?" Nico asks Will, who's silently walking around, looking at all the stuff. 

"I'm not really a weapon person... I mean, I'll carry the extras for you, sure, but I don't want to use them. Maybe I'll be the medical help or something." Wil answers, waking around the shelves. 

"You need something to protect yourself," Nico insists. 

"I have you," Will says, smiling back at Nico who's as few rows away. 

Nico stops walking and turns to face Will. Will has a big, annoying smile on his face and Nico sighs. "You'll regret it when we come across something bad."

Will just shrugs. He grabs a quiver from off one of the selves. "Would Frank like this?" 

"Probably," Nico shrugs. Will grabs some arrows and put them in the quiver, and then a bow. 

"What would Piper like?" Nico asks, looking around. 

"She said she liked using daggers more than she liked using guns? Maybe one of those?" Will suggests, and Nico grabs a few of them off the shelves and puts them in the back pocket of his jeans. 

"What about Hazel?" Will questions. 

"I don't want my baby sister having any sort of weapon," Nico says protectively, crossing his arms. 

"Come on, Nico. She's strong, she can handle herself." Will picks up a really long sword looking type thing from a shelf. "How about this?"

"I have no idea what that is," Nico says. "But yeah, sure. That should protect her fine." 

Will nods. "And what about Leo?"

"A pack of matches," Nico jokes, and Will starts laughing. "Seriously. All that kid needs is some weird explosive shit and he's fine." 

"I'm serious!" Will is still laughing slightly, looking at Nico and is beaming at him. 

"Hi serious," Nico says, "I'm Nico."

"Did you just make a dad joke?" Will asks, faking disappointment. "I thought you were better than that, di Angelo."

"Will Solace? Bagging on me for a dad joke? I heard back at school that you were the corny jokes master. Don't laugh at what I said just because of our impending death." 

Soon Nico and Will are both laughing really hard, Will practically crying and Nico holding onto his hurting sides. Once Nico says something funny, Will says something funnier, and again and again. They were disappointed when they heard a knock on the shed door, casing them to stop laughing and look. 

"Are you guys almost finished?" Piper yelled. "We're all packed up!"

"Y-yeah!" Nico answers, still out of breath. "Be out in a few!"

Him and Will quickly grab stuff off the shelves, stuffing them into bags. "I'll just give Leo a hammer." Nico says, grabbing one off the shelves. He stuffs a few more things into his bag, grabs another holster off the hook for his sisters sword thing, and waits by the door for Will. When he's finished looking through everything, and then double checking, he walks over to Nico, who opens the door into harsh sunlight. 

"You two were in there forever!" Leo says when they walk out. The four are waiting, backpacks on and looking like they're reading for the harsh few days ahead of them. "Were you guys making out or something?" 

Piper hits him over the head when he starts to laugh. Nico rolls his eyes and puts down the hammer he's holding, and Will puts the weapons he's holding right next to it. 

"Leo, here, you get the hammer," Nico says, holding up the tool. 

"Sweet!" Leo says, grabbing it and sticking it into his back pocket. 

"Piper, we found this," he gives her the dagger and she gives him a thankful look. "And, uh, Frank, here's a bow and some arrows."

Frank takes them from Nico and puts them over his shoulders. "Thanks."

"And, uh, here Hazel." He hands her the sword thing and belt. She takes it and kisses his cheek gratefully. "And I have some guns and knives on me. As well as two bags full of other weapons." 

"So, are we ready to go, then?" Will asks. Nico looks around the property a little before nodding. 

"Yeah." Nico says. 

Piper leads the group away from the property. Nico and Will are walking behind, when Will asks, "why didn't you tell them about the hospital?"

"I was worried they would protest."

"They still might. What if we get there and they don't want to go in?"

"They have no choice. I'm the leader." Nico grumbles, and Will looks away and watches the trees. 

Everything goes smoothly for a few minutes until Nico hears Piper shakily say, "Nico, come here. You should see this."

Nico rushes ahead only to see the reason they stopped was a giant herd of walkers, about 40, blocking their path. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise itll pick up more next chapter! i have a lot planned! if i forgot anything or made a mistake please tell me! 
> 
> as always, hope u enjoyed! xo


End file.
